The Doomed Wiki
The Doomed Wiki is the term originally coined by SilverMediaPro that refers to http://sky-does-minecraft.wikia.com/ *Tal J. Charles & 0spore13 have also used this term on several occasions. Timeline On December 15th, 2013, Silver created a timeline on the doomed wiki, which consisted of his predictions for that wiki at the time: December 2013 *The forum thread that Sannse started will become inactive. *Most of the active members will take a short break for the holidays. January 2014 *Vandals will slowly start to come to this wiki over the course of this month. *All of the active members will come back, & begin an edit war against these vandals. *Sannse has come to another wiki, removed admin powers, & never come back. February 2014 *The allies to the wiki will form a secret alliance on a secret website. *More vandals will come onto the wiki, beginning the uprising. March 2014 *Sannse is kicked out of the wikia team for forcing this & several other wikis to run w/o an admin. *The allies to the wiki realized that their efforts are pointless, & disband. April 2014 *As a last resort, a former ally notifies the wikia team about the situation. This individual gave a list of the other allies. *Another former ally decides to join the vandals. *The vandals have made the skydoesminecraft wiki their 'home base'. May 2014 *There are no allies left fighting against the vandals. *One of the vandals was able to hack the wiki, & terminate it once & for all. Alt. Ending Along with the doomed timeline, Silver created an alternate ending, where everything is resolved. May 2014 *A wikia representative finally comes to the wiki. He gives admin powers to the person who reported all of this vandalism. *The ally calls the other remaining good-hearted allies back to the wiki, & gives them all admin powers. *All of the vandals were blocked. June 2014 *Most of the allies had come back to the wiki by now. *The rules are refined & reenforced. Later on the same day of creation, Penumbra minecraft removed the entire timeline with both of its endings from that page. Further Reference On the wiki Around a month later, Silver had gone onto the thread known as 'we will save this wiki', & he typed the following: *"Heh heh. This is going just as I predicted in the timeline that I wrote (which for whatever reason got deleted). If that timeline is followed, more & more vandals will come on to the wiki, & start an edit war with the remaining allies to the wiki. But it will result in the allies losing hope & leaving, one of which will join the vandals. This will all result in the wiki being over taken by vandals until someone hacks the wiki, & terminates it once & for all..." Since then, Silver has referred to that wiki as the 'Doomed Wiki', & the sd-mc wikia as the 'Current Wiki'. He also said on the current wiki that even though there is now an active admin on the doomed wiki, history is bound to repeat itself. In one of the threads on the current wiki, Silver predicts that Penumbra & Zeodex will be the next people to cause the doomed wiki to fall. And if Zeo doesn't cause it to fall, Penumbra surely will. Later on, Tal started referring to the doomed wiki as the 'Ruined Wiki'. Outside of the wiki In February 2nd, 2014, Silver makes a tumblr post, which is a picture that reflects how he feels about his timeline being deleted by penumbra. . Category:Canon